omniscient_readers_viewpointfandomcom-20200213-history
Lee Hyunsung
Lee Hyunsung is a former army lieutenant and a current member of Kim Dokja's party. He was originally a character in Ways of Survival, fighting under Yoo Joonghyuk's leadership. Appearance Lee Hyunsung has a large, bear-like body which is muscular and thickset. His face is friendly and likeable, with nice open features. He has monolid eyes and thick eyebrows, along with a big mouth. He has black hair cut short in a sporty hairstyle.팬아트 이벤트용 등장인물 외형 묘사입니다. Sing Shong on Munpia. Translated text available here, courtesy of porifra. During the Disaster of Floods arc, he had a dirty beard.Chapter 100 As Bilston Framer, he has white hair and a white moustache. He presumably wears a full suit of knight's armor.Chapter 374 Personality Lee Hyunsung is a straightforward and earnest man. He cares deeply for people, wanting to support and protect others as best as he can. He is extremely loyal, willing to tolerate pain and/or injury to help those he cares for, although unwilling to self-sacrifice altogether or see others sacrifice themselves. He is more of a follower than a leader and prefers structure. This personality trait is apparent in how he lived his life by the soldiers' manual, as well as how he follows and trusts in the plans of leaders like Kim Dokja and Yoo Joonghyuk. He is willing to be used as a tool (sometimes literally so) in order to keep others safe, and is amenable to living his life in service to others. Lee Hyunsung is a very kind and forgiving man, wanting the best for people. He formerly struggled with living up to his own morals due to his lack of self-confidence and self-assertion. Since then, he has since grown more confident and able to act according to his own consideration of a situation, although he still prefers to act under the leadership of another individual. History TBD Synopsis TBD Abilities Personal Attributes * Soldier who Turned a Blind Eye to Injustice (General): Presumably acquired due to Lee Hyunsung's inability to interfere in Kim Namwoon's attack upon a defenseless old lady, or to stop the would-be murderers in Carriage 3807. ** Person who has Regained Justice (Rare): An attribute that seemingly replaced "Soldier who Turned a Blind Eye", this was presumably acquired through gaining some confidence and being able to challenge perceived "evils" like Gong Pildu. Personal Skills * Bayonet Skills: Presumably acquired through Lee Hyunsung's experience as a soldier. * Camouflage: Presumably acquired through Lee Hyunsung's experience as a soldier. * Patience: Possibly due to Lee Hyunsung's innate nature, though it could also be acquired through his experience as a soldier. * Sense of Justice: Acquired after challenging the oppressors in Geumho Station. Possibly helps Lee Hyunsung make sense of a situation and identify the enemies. * Weapons Training: Presumably acquired through Lee Hyunsung's experience as a soldier, combined with his use of different weapons through the scenarios. Boosts his fighting ability when using weapons.Chapter 23 Sponsor: Master of Steel * Great Mountain Push (Stigma): Allows the user to exert immense strength in a push. The user's muscles swell in size somewhat during the use of the stigma. * Great Mountain Smash (Stigma): Presumably an extension of Great Mountain Push and one of the most powerful physical reinforcement stigmas, this stigma allows the user to exert even more strength and cause immense damage to the target. It consumes a great deal of stamina and magic power.Chapter 35 This stigma is strong enough to shatter an entire section of a floor in Chungmuro Station. During its use, the user's arms glow silver and their muscles grow in size to an unreasonable degree.Chapter 34 * Steel Transformation (Stigma): Allows the user to transform their body into steel. Overall Stats * As of Chapter 9, his stats are Lv. 8, Lv. 8, Lv. 7, Power Lv. 5.Chapter 9 * As of Chapter 21, his stats are Lv. 12, Lv. 9, Lv. 9, Power Lv. 6.Chapter 21 * As of Chapter 374, his stats are Lv. 80, Lv. 80, Lv. 80, Power Lv. 80. ** These stats belong to Bilston Framer's body, so they may not align with Lee Hyunsung's own. Stories * Purest Companionship (rating unknown): Acquired as a result of the companionship between Lee Hyunsung and Jung Heewon, particularly while in their Kaizenix forms as Bilston Framer and Erich Striker.Chapter 378 * Sword and Shield (rating unknown): Presumably acquired as a result of Lee Hyunsung's and Jung Heewon's excellent skills at fighting alongside each other.Chapter 395 Relationships TBD Trivia *TBD Category:Main Characters Category:Incarnations